Ultra Fight Mary-Sue: Episode 1
Characters * Titan Princes ** Sol ** Akreious ** Necrobane ** pending * Titans ** Cosmic Police: Titan forces Sol brought to the Parody Universe to hunt down Parody Ultras. *** Cyborg Titanoids: Titan size and titan like cyborg drones, created to increase the search for Parody Ultras. * Others: ** Donalus Trumpler: Rival of Ultraman 'Murica who seeks to capitalize on the situation ** Mortals: * Parody Ultras/Victims ** Ultraman Nukah ** Ultraman Mcdonald ** KarateGod ** MartialKing ** KarateMartialGodKing ** Ultraman Arby ** Ultraman Razor ** Supe Man ** Ultraman Chrono ** Hunter Knight Neo Tsurugi ** Ultraman Ultimate ** Several Unnamed/Original Parody Ultras.: They were created to be destroyed. *** Ultraman Captain: *** Ultraman Neptune: * Parody Ultras/ Possible Victims ** Ultraman Card ** Ultraman G'd ** Ultraman Ultra* ** Ultraman Seven ** Ultraman OPius ** Ultraman Gimmick ** Ultraman 'Murica ** Ultraman Power ** Overdrive Twins ** Ultraman Pew ** Ultraman Nerf ** Ultraman Average ** Ultraman Exterminus ** Ultraman Fury Part 1 The Mutliverse, a myriad of universes, in regions, clusters, individual infinities, and the map showed it all. It was a screen, but it showed everything in 'three dimensions', and it showed more than just places. Some universes were marred, blackened, some universes were no longer there, others showed the red flashes of conflict between that old race, still others were simply...warped. This map was 'his' and it dwelled in the floor of his palace, in his Garden, now restored to pristine condition. Upon the archways of golden stone, were bronze statues of UItras standing proud, standing vigilant. Outside was a red sky with golden lines, and fields of prismatic flowers, and streams of crystal clear waters. In this fields nymphs of light frolicked and played. He didn't play however, he had rested long enough as far as he was concerned. He walked, a giant of red, his skin was at once both armor of stone plates and just that skin. His face was white marble, his hair was fire of red and gold, and his eye was a golden sun shining, while an eye patch of black chitin covered his right eye. He wore a cape of literal fire, with shoulder guards of gold and etched with runes. He walked into the room, stepping on the map and his cape trailing, looking at it all. "I have been blind..." he said unhappily as he looked down at it all "no, dead...or the next worst thing. In my absence...filth has run rampant across my beautiful cosmos. Death and Extrapy, they kept some order, but that is not their way, nor purpose...the others...sit and watch, not bothered by 'them'... 'They are not Eldritch', huh, they are little better. Horrors they may not be...aberrations they still are...and they are a problem...a problem to be dealt with. You lot may not be the 'end-all' threat of the cosmos...but you're a good place to start..." He removed his eye patch, and green beams of energy shot out, with golden hues and struck the many warped and twisted universes, they rose up out of the map, and by the beams were guided into one sphere, one shape, one universe. Their shaped were matched together, and where they could not fit, they were forced together, until it was a proper shape, and encased in golden energy. "Run, hide, rattle against he fates, it does not matter, my eye is upon you all, for you are in my world, and it is by my rules you will play." The blood curdling scream of pain echoed across space in telepathic waves. In response two trails of light sped of the planet and into the depths of space, followed by several blue trails after them. "On the orders of Lord Sol, exterminate on sight...!" said one trail. "Sir, Yes Sir...!" shouted the other blue trails. The trails of energy took of at high speeds into the asteroid belt where a long chase occurred. Eventually the two lost them and hid behind a rock, their aura fading to reveal two Ultra of peculiar designs. One, red, blue and black, sported stars symbols of an excessive amount. The other was a deep sea blue, with a human like beard, a pointed crown protectors with sea shell designs and sea horses imagery and a trident head on a bracelet. "What were those....?" asked the starry one. The two hid out inside a hollowed out asteroid. "Those were not normal Ultras, but yet, not like us..." "I don't know..." replied the sea theme one. They look like normal blue Ultras, but I've never seen an Ultra just turn their hand into a blade of...of...warp energy. We need to be careful..." "There you are...!" shouted the blue and white Ultra like being outside the cave "I found them...!" In blurs of blue light, the others arrived, and the aimed their fists at them, energy crackling up and down their arms and the Ultras took fighting stances. "On order of his Highness Prince Sol, you are two are deemed 'Calamitous Artifus' and are therefore to be subjected to Exterminatus Maximus!" "We heard you the first time...!" "Very well..." suddenly, without warning, an orb of light floated down between the blue giants, and exploded with the force of a nuclear explosion. Everyone was sent flying and the asteroid was blown away. When everyone gathered their wits about them, down came another Ultra, one with Horns, and wearing...a grey suit. "Nukah...!" shouted the sea themed Ultra. "Indeed it is, I, your lord and savior..." said the pompous Ultra in a suit "Lord Ultraman Nukah, god of this world...!" The Ultras basically rolled their eyes and the giants went back into formation. "Kneel in submission lest you feel the sting of my Nuclear Bombs...!" he said, forming another orb in his hand. Then everyone felt it, a vast overbearing pressure, an unspoken sensation. They all looked up to see him hovering there with his arms behind his back, looking down at them all. "Prince...Prince Sol...!" said one of the giants "You did not have to come here in person, the Cosmic Police are more than capable of-" "So...!"said Nukah "You're the boss of these goons, you dare go to war with divinity and his kind? The impudence...!" "Wretch! You speak to Lord Sol, the Prince of Order and Fire, a guardian of prosperity for the cosmos, the Multiverse! You will show respect or face the consequences..." "Oh...? A Prince, what is a Prince to a god?" "Cur, we will..." "Let the pretender speak for himself, Sol, who do you think you are...?!" "I..." said Sol, calmly, stoically "am Sol; First of the Trinity and Lord of Order, Lord of Sunlight, Lord of Cinders, the Master of the Forge, the Snake Wrestler, the Dragon Tamer, Monster Slayer, World Breaker, World Seeder, Breaker...of Titans and I not impressed by a creature that hides his crippling feelings of inadequacy, even from himself, with a god complex." Nukah was silent. "Well...you...jerk!" said Nukah nervously "My fellow Ultras, help me-" he turned around to find the two gone. "Cowards...!" He turned back to Sol "I don't need them to destroy you...!" he threw his sphere, which exploded, and then immediately contract into a sphere in Sol's hand, before he crashed it like glass, the pieces fading away. He flew, rolling back his sleeve, and putting his arms in an L position. "Nuclear Ray!" He fired a bright white beam at Sol. Behind Sol's back formed a series of golden rings, between them ran currents of fire and a light shined from behind his head. The beam broke apart and the flowed like currents, ribbons of energy, disappearing into the light behind Sol, before his 'halo' disappeared as well. Nukah was left shocked, and surprised and in his frustration, came rage. He roared and charged at Sol, throwing a punch, which Sol easily caught. The pressure Sol put on his fist, paralyzed him with pain. "Not fair, this is not fair...!" shouted Nukah. "Fair...? This is genocide, at what point did you think 'fair' was on the table...?" "But why us, why not other Ultras, why only-" "-You strange few? It is exactly that, your are a symptom and a problem, a mockery of order." He grabbed his face, releasing his hand and causing cracks to appear in his face, where yellow particles rose up like gas escaping. Nukah screamed in pain as Sol grabbed a horn. With little effort he ripped it off, allowing large amounts of particles to escape his body, then he pressed it against his color timer. "You lot, you shall be purged, and not just from the waking world..." Sol shoved it in, and Nukah gave out a scream of pain before he exploded in a massive burst of light. "The other two...find them..." "Sir, Yes Sir...!" said the Cosmic Police as they sped off covered in blue auras "It seems I have business to attend to..." Sol turned around to the dark mass of energy that was building up before him. Part 2 Sol walked in darkness, he walked 'on' darkness, but this black void was not the dark of space, it was something else. He knew he neared his goal when the wisps started to appear and become more numerous. Each that passed by was silent, but his cosmic awareness heard what others could not...screaming. His host sat upon a rock, a giant sharing his stature, but in dark armor and sporting a claymore beside him. The gaps in his armor showed a starry blackness, with stars twinkling and constellations connected by lines of light. The giant sat in the thinker position, one hand on his blade, planted in the ground and upon a planetoid for a throne. "This is a first..." said Sol "a first in a long while, you did...something..." "Sol..." said a booming voice "You upset the balance..." Sol stared back at him "...You jest" "Hardly..." "You're defending...'them'?! Those 'things'?! They are barely Ultras, many of them, no, all of them are the same problem, their existence warps and stresses the realities they originate from. No doubt an after effect of the Dao Crises!" The knight was silent. "Me thinks you've done enough 'silence'...speak..." "Leave them be..." "Or what...?" Wisps appeared around Sol and became spheres of energy, clearly an attack and also lighting up the darkness, revealing a planet beneath them, one dead and ruined, a tomb world. "Do you really want to try it...?" Sol raised a finger and yet nothing happened, but the giant knew it was not what was in his realm that was the issue. "You would not dare, two princes, warring...you like your order far too much..." "I also like explosions and random destruction, or do you not wonder why I am friends with Akreious? Besides, I don't care how long you've been out of the loop...you do not just threaten a man's avatar like that..." The spheres disappeared and Sol lowered his hand. He then turned and began to walk away. "You cannot just force all of us to get into line..." Sol stopped. "Force...? Huh...not how I would describe it, but very well. Still it's only fair, you lot cannot force me to stop." Sol walked away, walking out of the darkness of that realm back into the void of the universe he previously inhabited. He looked back to the cloud of darkness fading away. "Hmmm, I should've seen this coming..." The two Ultras flew through space covered in auras of light. In warp fields they sped out of the solar system and past others while looking for somewhere to escape. "I don't understand..." said the sea themed one. "What...?" "Our powers, for some reason they have weakened, our strength and powers are still...godly, but our abilities are no longer the miraculous things that made other Ultras blush. Right now...we're just very strong Ultras." "That is obvious..." "Indeed...but do you know what isn't?" "What...?" "That red giant, the one they called Sol, you felt it yes, the power, the kind of power we once had..." "What are you suggesting...?" "I'm suggesting...maybe, maybe he is responsible for our power loss..." The star themed Ultra was silent for a moment. "It would make sense, but how..." Suddenly and without warning, a red beam sped past them. The sensation they felt told them who it was, 'Sol'. "He...he didn't seem interested in us...!" The two Ultras stopped. "Let's find out why..." "What, are you mad...?" "Wherever he is going, is clearly important, this may be our one chance to find a way to stop him!" "We could die...!" "His forces are hunting us, and maybe every other Ultra in the universe, at this rate we will die regardless! But this may be our chance. We are Ultras, Ultramen, we cannot be afraid now...!" "(Sigh)....You're right..." Sol approached the white dwarf rather satisfied, but also, rather smug. This miniature sun, shining almost white, with a blue hue, was special compared to all other stars. Its timeline was that which connected these previously separate spacetimes for its existence was a major event shared by the many realities that went into building this one. Sol grew, massive, massive enough to make planets look like balls. In one hand he created tongs, in another a hammer, beneath the star was an anvil, and all three items were made out fire like energy. With the tongs he grabbed the star, and rested it on the anvil, and with his hammer he struck it. With each blow, blue stellar matter spewed out in pulses, surrounded by spatial warps that brought it back in as the star slowly but surely changed shape. Blue fire surrounded Sol, until he was surrounded by an ocean of flames. His eye patch burned away, leaving his jade eye's fire to race down upon the star and mix with its energies. Eventually the column of blue fire dissipated and in its place Sol stood holding the new form of the star. It was a blade whose handle had two side bars and a blue jewel in its hilt. The blade, while straight, seemed to be made of several plates welded together into the shape of a blade, with intentional chips and gaps upon its side that it all gave the impression of a key. Sol was proud of his work, but not so proud that he didn't sense them. He turned and raised his cape, capturing two beams as spheres upon the fiery garment, before a swing of his arm scattered the energy as particles. By now Sol had already returned to his more comfortable size, the size more akin to that of the two Ultras before him. "Ultraman...Captain..." he said looking at the star themed Ultra "and Neptune...Should you two not be dead...?" "What is that...?" asked Neptune. Sol was silent. "Aren't you going to tell us...?" Sol gave him a look. "No, you 'idjit'! Why would I do that...?" "Why...? You're the villain, the big bad trying to destroy us!" "Oh...?" "What do you mean...'oh'? You have been hunting down all of us Ultras!" "No..." "What...?" said Captain "No, I am not hunting down 'all' of the Ultras. I have not even attacked the Ultra Star, I have sent agents there to...'collect' Ultras like you...but alas no, I have no real 'nefarious plan..." "You described your work as 'genocide'!" "Indeed, because Ultras like you need to go..." "Like us...?" asked Neptune. "You must've realized yes, no? I suppose not, but the moment all of you started loosing your powers...monsters just stopped appearing, aliens stopped suddenly turning into giants. The Space Force, it's job kept getting easier, and you lot had less reasons to be around?" "What are you getting at...?" "You lot...you are all walking Unbalance Zones! It was why you lot were so strong, you were bending and warping physics around you. I would call you reality warpers...but I doubt any of you knew what you were doing..." "What? You're going to kill us just to do what...save the universe...?" "Eyup..." "That makes no sense! If you have the power to take away our powers then..." Neptune paused. "Oh, this one has brains..." "What?" said Captain, what's going on. "He's going to kill us..." said Neptune "because this effect on us, is temporary, whatever power or field you used to reduce our powers, which takes away the distortion we create, it cannot last..." "With each..." said Sol pausing "...'Parody' Ultra slain, the stress becomes less, but it never goes away." "Good to hear...!" said two voices in unison. Sol turned around only to be kicked in the face by a red Ultra covered in red and silver pieces of armor. It grabbed the item Sol had dropped and pointed at himself with his thumb. With two near identical voices he spoke. "KarateMartialGodKing is here to save the day...!" Part 3 Captain and Neptune looked at the strange red Ultra, who spoke with two voices. it was then they noticed something, it was getting dark. They finally remembered that the star of this region had been turned into that key, and it wasn't generating light anymore. Their realization of Sol's return was obvious when light began to shine from behind them. The two turned to see Sol backing them, his rage was strangely absent. "Huh..." said the red Ultra who pompously threw the object towards Captain who caught it, and rushed at Sol, with a fire covered fist. Sol caught it in his hand, the flames sputtering out in his grip. "You..." said Sol "You're a Fusion..." "What if I am...? It just means I'm stronger than you...!" Sol turned around and looked at him. "You really haven't been paying attention huh....?" Sol delivered an uppercut to his stomach, and despite being in the void, the two other Ultras 'felt' that blow connect. The red Ultra floated there keeled over and Sol turned his gaze to the two of them. On instinct they took off, generating warp effects with their auras. Sol moved to follow when the red Ultra grabbed him by the waist. "We're not done yet...!" he shouted and then went on to perform a supplex, forgetting, to Sol's annoyance, that they were space. Sol stopped himself and the momentum threw of KMGK, who caught himself and fired a beam from his fist. Sol raised his hand and calmly outstretched his palm, emitting a wave of psychic force that shattered the beam into particles that rained down on KMGK. Angered by the counter, he charged his fist with energy and charged, flying at him to deliver a punch. Sol performed the same action again, stopping and leaving him fixed in place. "You...you're not very smart...are you...?" "Who needs smarts when you've got brawn!" "Perhaps, but I have more of than you also..." "Prove it...!" Sol chuckled. "That is adorable...you think I should care..." "Coward...!" "Oh, such big words, did your daddy teach you those..." KMGK growled. "Coward, you know you can't beat me, so you rely on these tricks..." "My word, that ego is...probably bigger than me. And to show how small you are, you can't even imagine what that means...Fine, I shall humor your request, a beam clash." He pushed him back some distance. "My fists are mightier than yours, my speed is greater, but what of our beams...?" "Hah, you think because I'm a fist fighter, that my beams are weak! I'll show you!" He shouted. He crossed his arms as red energy circled around him, his body began to glow as he commanded a vast amount of energy. Sol just clenched his fist as red energy circled it. KMGK flung open his arms, firing a beam from his chest, Sol pointed his fist and shot a gold beam with red ribbons of energy orbiting it. There was a bright flash of energy. Several light years away, upon a green world, a golden beam of energy, with red bands around it, came crashing down upon a mountain range, shattering the largest mountain there, and reducing it rubble as a mushroom cloud formed where it once stood. When the dust cleared, in the crater, among the rubble, were two Ultras, twins, broken, beaten, with their color timers flashing sporadically and streams of golden particles bubbling up from all over their bodies. Their eyes were darkened signifying that they were unconscious. The two Ultras, looked exactly like KarateMarialGodKing. Sol, now alone in the system, turned is attention to the two Ultras that had escaped. He could not find them, it was a mixture of them having gotten so far, and the device they held. "Hmmm...this warrants a different approach." Sol crossed his legs and put his fists together, turning of his eyes to meditate. Around him formed blocks, bricks, columns and streams of golden energy. Captain and Neptune, sped across space, as fast as they could mange, to get as far away from Sol as they could, yet something, something was holding them back slowing them down. There was an unspoken weight upon them, making it more difficult to generate the Warp effect. It was inevitable that they would have to slow down. They landed upon a relatively small planet, in a single star, solar system. Despite the brown grass beneath them, it was somewhat chilly, this planet. "Think we're far enough...?" asked Neptune. "No, but we need to rest...What is this thing...?" "I don't know, but that Sol guy went through a lot to make it." There was a pause "It's affecting us isn't it...?" "So you felt it also..." The sphere was multicolored and exploded on the ground in front of them creating a small mushroom cloud as it sent them and the item flying in different directions. After collecting their composure the two Ultras got up and looked to see 'him' in the distance. It was a Zetton, strangely colored, with prismatic crystals in its chest and...a blonde toupee on its head. "What...?" The Zetton fired its energy blast again, but this time Neptune summoned his trident, and slice it half causing two large explosions behind him before he charged the beast. Captain also charged, summoning a shield. Neptune jumped and swung his trident down on the monster, who caught it in his hand and slammed it into his chest knocking him down. It then raised its hand and caught captain's shield, which he had thrown like an Ultra Slash. It threw it back, and though he caught it Captain was sent spinning through the air from the momentum. It was now Neptune was on his feet and swung his trident, delivering a blow to Zetton's side, stunning him. A followed up with a jump and a blow to the side of the Zetton's head that sent it stumbling. Neptune continued with a stabbing attack, but the Zetton had already regained its foot and caught his trident, using it to flip him over and slam him into the ground, hard enough to kick up tons of dirt and rock as Neptune was left in a crater stunned. Before it could continue however, it was knocked back and sent stumbling over Neptune due to the Captain's shield hitting in the back. He turned around only for Captain to be in the air, coming down and delivering a blow to the face via his shield. The Zetton stumbled again but as Captain charged again, he delivered a kick that the captain blocked with his shield. The blow sent him skidding back, stopping in front of his comrade, who was now getting up. The Zetton fired another sphere of energy, this time Captain blocked with his shield and this time he was sent skidding back towards the horizon on his back. Neptune watched his friend go in shock, but when he turned around, the Zetton had changed. It was glowing a sinister purple, but when it was gone, so was the Zetton. Now, it was a large blue bird monster, with massive wings, a yellow underbelly...and the same blonde toupee... The beast cried out and flapped its wings conjuring a storm around it as hurricane force winds assaulted Neptune. He struggled but the bird flapped harder and faster, generating a tornado that sent him flying away. With the two Ultras gone, the bird transformed back into the Zetton and walked towards the item the two Ultras had stolen from Sol. "Hmmm..." said a disembodied voice "I know not what you are for, but I can sense your power, a shadow over the whole universe...With this...I shall Make America Great Again....! But for now...I think you shall keep it." Blue flames appeared at its feet, rising up in streams of fire and wrapping around the Zetton to form a sort of travel sphere that it used to disappear into the void. Sol was done now, his base was completed. He now dwelled within a giant golden/bronze statue of an Ultra like being, with several arms on his back. Its front arms and legs were in the same meditative position he sat in, while another pair held a star between its palms. "Gigante di Lux..." said Sol's voice "Imperator di Cataclismus...Adeptus Exterminatus...Ultraman Exterminus!" The sun went nova, releasing a burst of coronal matter. It was now that a being had emerged from the nova of the sun, an Ultra. With such a bright source of light behind it, its front was covered in shadow. Its eyes came on and its first action was a roar of unbridled rage. "Find them, break them, destroy them." Trivia * The name of this Episode comes from the phrase 'Little better than a beast, but worse than a man.' The title reflects Sol's low opinion on the existence of many Parody Ultras, both Sols, the User and the character. Category:Ultra Fight Mary-Sue Category:Fan Episodes Category:Completed Works